


Participation

by punky_96



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-04
Updated: 2009-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:22:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25717231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punky_96/pseuds/punky_96
Summary: Re-post from LJ.  XV let me know fics did not make the transfer to Ao3.  So here I am backfilling pages.Summary:  Is Miranda asking too much?More from YSOSRSMIRANDA...  I believe that there was something about taking out lurkers who were not participating in the nonsense and that they needed to participate.  I had not written crack at that point and so I wrote & posted this.  LOL.
Kudos: 3





	Participation

SCARED OUT OF LURKING AND NOW THERE’S CAPSLOCK SHOUTIN!!!WTF?I BRING MY FIRST EVER CRACK FIC TO SAVE MY SORRY ASS

**Title:** Participation

**Author:** punky_96

**Pairing:** Andy, Emily and Miranda, DWP

**Rating:** PG-13 (yawn, boring I know)

**Summary:** Crack.Is Miranda asking too much...

**Disclaimer:** at my LJ

_*So I hope that my little offering will help me to avoid YSOSRS kicking out the door_

_*During Miranda Rides a Unicorn I was hired to file back issues of Runway so I was inspired from that brief job humiliation to share this with you all…_

**_Participation_ **

Andy was already hiding in the Runway Archive in fear so when she heard the unmistakable clack-clack of Emily’s heels she tried to crawl into the shelf she was sitting next to.However the shelves were not designed for a size 6 or even a size 4 to crawl into them.So she made a mess of the 2001 issues, gave herself away with the noise, and still had not managed to hide herself.

“What are you doing?”Emily snapped each word out of her mouth like a separate shot from a gun—re-loading with each word getting closer and closer until she could deliver the final surely fatal shots.“Get.Up.”

Andy was curled on her knees execution style when she heard the command.She almost didn’t hear it because of the blood pounding through her ears and her shouted in her mind prayers for a quick death.

“Get up.”Emily growled again and when Andy peeked her head up to look at Emily she quickly dropped her gaze back down.Emily rolled her eyes and grabbed Andy’s arm like she was tantruming toddler and yanked her to her feet.“While I am glad that you are here so I don’t have to check every Blimpie’s and bagel shop in the tri-state area…”She turned Andy to face her and waited for the deer to look into the headlights.“What are you doing here?”

Andy whimpered as she recalled Miranda’s latest eye scan, scathing critique, and cold-hearted dismissal.

“She’s looking for you.”

Andy’s deer eyes literally bulged out of her head like something from an old Pee Wee Herman movie and Emily dropped her grip on her and stepped back.

“What did you do?”

“I…I…She’s gonna kick me out.”

“What?What for?”

“Not participating enough.”

“In what and why are you here of all places?”

“Crack.I’m not participating in the crack.And I, well, I…”Andy trailed off always insecure under the scrutiny of Emily or Miranda, and especially insecure now that she had been threatened not with dismissal, but being kicked out.

“Move the explanation along.She is looking for you right now.”

“I thought I could come down here and study.”Andy said mournfully.

“Study.”Emily through her hands up in the air in disbelief.“You don’t study crack, you just babble through it and there you are.You should be the champion the way you ramble on.I mean seriously.Day One prattling on to Miranda about how you’ll work hard and be a good assistant and thank you for your time.She hired the prattling, now get on with it and just produce.”

At that moment Miranda Priestly with her crack tracking senses had found them and she walked into the Runway Archive where there was very little extra room and no escape routes.“There you are, Emilys.How many times do I have to call your names?”She paused looking over her two wayward girls.Then she fixed her eyes on Emily.“One go to Brazil and get some real coffee.”Emily sputtered but made no intelligible words earning her an eye roll and a dismissive hand gesture.At least the hand gesture sparked her neuro-kinetic pathways and her body started moving forward.“Two I thought you were the smart fat girl, why did you ever go to the Runway Archives for crack?Am I asking too much here?Just start talking again and make up stories when you do.Stop when I glare at you, wave my hand dismissively, or say ‘That’s All.’You were talking on day one and then you have slowly dropped into this all serious ‘yes, Miranda, no, Miranda’ and ‘I’ve got Patrick.’You were supposed to be different.I had high hopes for you and you are rapidly becoming my greatest disappointment.Now, will you participate, or shall I kick you?”Miranda showed Andy her red Prada heels which screamed ‘I give good kick!’

Andy swallowed and took a breath before she started babbling, “I just thought I was supposed to do my job.You know get the coffee, answer the phones, hang your coat up.I mean I never thought that I was supposed to walk your dog or drive your car or go down on you, but I mean it’s my job and I’m ‘Do-the-job-Andy’ so I just was doing my job and I thought I was doing it well, because of your moans and saying my name and all, but then today you wanted me to do crack and I didn’t understand—”

Andy stopped mid-cracktastic babble with Miranda’s tongue down her throat in the middle of the Runway Archive.“You can stop when I do that as well.”Miranda said with a smile.“You have been doing your job spectacularly well.”Miranda said seductively as she ran her thumb along Andrea’s lower lip.“I just wanted more crack talk.Got it?”

“Yes, M—”

“No, no.None of that today.It’s CAPSLOCK TUESDAY.”With that Miranda turned on her red Prada heels and clack-clacked her way out of the Archive and back up to Runway Proper so she could melt some flesh off people, terrorize Emily, and plot her world take over that was set to begin in a month.

—END


End file.
